Drinking to Forget
by Nogard
Summary: In an AU of Volume 4, Noah drowns his sorrows in a bar. He broods about the events that turned his life upside down. One-shot.


"Another screwdriver, please. Thank you."

Noah sipped the drink, trying not to reveal the anguish he felt past his carefully cool façade. It apparently didn't work.

The man sitting at the bar next to him gave him a knowing look. "You look like a man drinking to forget."

Noah grimaced. "Yes, exactly that." He took another drink.

"So, what is it for you?" the man pestered. "Girlfriend dump you? Boyfriend?"

"Wife," he shared. "She took the children."

Actually, it was more like his child had left him and took the rest of his family with her. After Claire found out about the Building 26 task force, she became so angry at him that she turned Sandra against him for good. Sandra had compared him to the NKVD, said he was a horrible human being. Lyle had defended him at first, but eventually he too was swayed by Claire.

"Man, that sucks," the guy said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'd prefer to drink alone," he said politely, going back to his drink.

There was a time he would have been able to keep control of his household. When he was with the company he had access to power that would keep his family in line. His partner, the Haitian, would just come in, touch their foreheads, and they would all simply forget whatever conflict. Problem solved. But he grew weak, he loved his family too much to do that to them again.

He chuckled bitterly. To think that he would ever consider love a weakness! He took another sip.

Ironically, Claire had used his former controlling nature against him. He attempted to solve his marital problems the old-fashioned way, the decent way, of talking it out and explaining why he needed to do what he was doing, how it was in everyone's best interests. Claire, however, went to a divorce lawyer. She twisted everything he did to protect her and made it sound as though he were abusive. Though Sandra was the one who legally divorced him, it was Claire who masterminded it… Good for her.

He hated everything Claire did to him, but he still loved her with all his heart. Claire was his beautiful girl, and she was fast becoming a mature woman. She saw him as something evil, which he regretted and hated, but he had to be proud of her for standing up to him. His little girl was invincible by nature, and now she made herself strong. What father wouldn't be proud?

His thoughts turned to Nathan. Scowling, he downed his drink and bought another. Nathan Petrelli was quite the piece of work. He'd been willing to abduct Claire and have her taken to what Sandra had taken to call the gulag, a section of Building 26 to keep her contained, studied, and possibly tortured by the psychopaths Danko employed. All in the service of justice, he would say.

In the end, Noah blackmailed him. Claire was to stay safe from Building 26 or he would reveal Nathan could fly. He told the senator he had proof, company surveillance hidden away in a secret vault. It was a bluff, but Nathan had believed him. Claire was safe.

"Mr. Bennet," a voice interrupted his thoughts.

He turned to see the Haitian standing behind him. "Ah, yes, of course." He stood up and led the Haitian to a table in the back where they could have a bit of privacy.

"The arrangements have been made," the Haitian reported quietly. "I have had the house returned to the exact state featured in your father's memory."

"Good," he said, nodding. He took another drink.

While he had Nathan under his thumb, he set up a special retirement from the DHS. Nathan had used his influences to acquire the exact house Noah used to live at before he moved in with Sandra. In addition, he set up a wealthy inheritance for Noah to receive at the death of his aged father, who died right on schedule. Noah held no grief for the old bastard, and he was glad for what usefulness he could squeeze from him.

"Keep an eye on Claire for me, will you?" he requested. "I won't be able to protect her anymore, and you're the only…"

"I will, Mr. Bennet," the Haitian assured him. "I know how important she is to you. It would only be right."

He nodded. "You know what? Call me Noah. We've worked with each other long enough… You know, it's amazing we've worked together so long and you've never told me your name."

"Oh, I've told you my name," the Haitian corrected. "You must have forgotten it."

Noah laughed. "Yes… of course. Why don't you remind me?"

"Alright," the Haitian agreed. "My name is Rene."

"Rene?" Noah grinned at the irony. The most mysterious man in the world had a name as common in Haiti as John was in the United States. "It's a nice name, Rene."

"Thank you, Noah," Rene said respectfully, nodding his head. He understood that this was their final conversation.

Noah's smile vanished. "Take everything standing between me and a normal life. All the specials, the company, my family. Claire. _Everything_."

Rene leaned in. He placed his cool hand on Noah's temple.

There was a tingling sensation, and Noah suddenly felt a surge of panic. He didn't want to go through with this. He loved his family. He didn't want to lose them forever… He didn't want… Something. He was sure there was something really bad on his mind, but for the life of him he couldn't recall what.

He glanced forward. There was a black man sitting across from him, watching him with more than a casual gaze. "I'm sorry," Noah said. "Do I know you?"

The man smiled and shook his head. "No," he said with a Haitian accent. "I mistook you for a man I used to work with."

"Oh." Noah smiled. He was glad to have cleared up that mystery. He looked down at the drink, and frowned. He couldn't remember why he came here or why he drank so much.

"Can I give you a ride home?" the Haitian inquired. "I was only here to meet someone, but it looks like I won't find him after all."

"That would be very helpful. Thank you." Noah smiled at the kindness of strangers. They started walking out of the building. "I'm not sure why I thought it would be a good idea to get drunk. That's hardly a healthy habit to get into. I hope to start a family some day, after all."

"I'm sure you would be good at it," the Haitian said. "You look like the sort of man destined to be a father."

Noah smiled. That was a nice thing to say. As soon as he could get his act together, he would start looking for the perfect woman. Then they could have the family he always dreamed about. He thought two children sounded nice, a girl and a boy. Or maybe just a girl. He was oddly attracted to the idea of having a daughter specifically.

He thought Claire was a nice name.

* * *

**Author's note:**

This was thought-up during Volume 4 when Noah was acting scary. I hope the ending makes sense. I meant to have it where Rene left the smallest memory of Claire as a gift to his old friend. Incidentally, while I'm glad the Haitian's name is finally revealed, I think it could have been handled in a better way. When you found out HRG's name, that was a _moment_. There was a pause. It was significant. So, this is partly my take on how the Haitian's name could have been revealed. Why is Noah's father apparently evil? Well, fathers often are evil on this show. I thought it would be a good tidbit to hint at a larger story, as Heroes often does.


End file.
